


Nightmares and Friendships

by talinatera



Series: Adventures through Detroit [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Comfort, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Original Character(s), Robby and Maria, Yes Robby from the other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: The day starts at two in the morning with Connor going to Gavin's after he's experienced a nightmare, and only gets crazier as an old friend of Gavin's decides they need to talk. Gavin really needs to get new friends.





	Nightmares and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot set in the universe 'Adventures through Detroit' if you haven't read 'Undercover Fun' this might not make much sense, or be as much fun. Especially with the oc's. I would highly recommend you read the previous fic in this series before this.

The sound of a phone ringing is what woke him up. Connor frowned as he woke up from sleep mode, LED flashing yellow illuminating the dark space around him. It took a moment to realize that the ringing was coming from inside his head and not from Hanks cell phone and he blinked several times before he answered the call.

“Gavin?” He asked, looking at the time. “What're you doing up? It's two in the morning.” There was silence on the other end, and Connor would have thought the man had called him by mistake if it wasn't for the shaky breathing coming over the speaker. “Gavin?” A sniff sounded and Connor could almost mentally see the detective wiping at his eyes. He stood up from the couch and quickly jotted a note down for Hank that he'd left early and would meet him at work.

“Gavin-” He said softly, “I need you to talk to me.” He pulled up another phone call for a cab while he stayed on the line with Gavin. He grabbed his work clothes and threw them into a bag before he stepped outside and to the waiting cab.

“Shit- I just...” Gavin's voice finally croaked over the speaker. “Fuck I shouldn't have-”

“No- Gavin you should have.” Connor quickly cut him off. “I'm glad you did.” He added. “What happened?” He asked as the scenery flew by outside the window.

Gavin sniffed again before he cleared his throat. “I- I had a dream... or I guess a nightmare-” He scoffed, and Connor could tell he was still at war with himself for having felt scared from what ever happened and calling him, but he remained silent knowing that the detective would start to talk again as long as he remained quiet.

“It- we were back at the tower.” He finally started back up after a few minutes of silence.

“With Rose?” Connor had dealt with Gavin having a nightmare of the android assaulting him before.

“Sort of.” Gavin sniffed again, before going into a coughing fit.

“Slow breaths Gavin.” Connor said quietly. “In and out... In and out...” He could hear Gavin matching his breathing with his voice and slowed it down until the detective sounded calmer.

“Thanks...”

“Always. Now, what happened?”

“It was you.” Gavin whispered. Connor frowned trying to understand what he was saying. “First it was Rose assaulting you- then it was you joining with Rose-” Connor could hear the man starting to work himself up again.

“Gavin-”

But the detective was back in the nightmare, reliving what his mind had cooked up for him. Connor checked his location and knew he'd be there in under five minutes. “Gavin- I'm almost there.” But he wasn't sure the man had heard him.

“Then you were dead- You were dead, back on that table with the blue shit everywhere and I couldn't fix you- I couldn't help you and no one else was lifting a hand to do anything-” The man's words were stumbling over one another and Connor could hear that he'd started to cry again. “And it was like the dream was just stuck there and was showing every detail that I'd missed from when- from the tower and I just- I just needed to hear that you were okay.” Connor could pick up that the stress levels were rising from Gavin's voice alone, and was thankful that he'd decided to come to the apartment.

He quickly stepped out of the cab and headed for Gavin's apartment. “Gavin- Gavin listen to me. Are you listening?” There was another sniff over the speaker and a hum in response. “Gavin, I am alive. I am alive and well on my way to recovery because of what you've done, are doing for me. You Gavin-”

“Bullshit we both know-”

“Kamski restored the rest of me from the private servers, true. But it's been you that's helped bring me back. It's you that's helped me settle back into life. Gavin I am alive because of you. I am alive, and I am here. Please open the door.” Connor could hear a sound of shock from the other man and heard him stumbling in the apartment to get to the door.

“You didn't-” The detective said over the phone as he opened the door.

Connor smiled and hung up the line. “I did.” Then the smile faded slightly as he took in the mans appearance. “Oh Gavin.” He said, before the detective wrapped his arms around the android, burying his face into the crook of Connor's neck as he started to cry again.

“Fuck-” He mumbled. “I-”

Connor wrapped his arms around the detective and quickly picked him up so he could walk them inside the apartment, closing the door with his foot behind him, as his bag fell beside it. “Gavin the lock.” Gavin reached his arm out behind them and flipped it before he went back to holding onto Connor as he walked them to the living room. He settled them on the couch and let Gavin adjust himself until he was in a more comfortable position.

They stayed that way for what felt like minutes, but was actually a several hours. Gavin's grip around the android never loosened, ear pressed against Connor, listening to his artificial heartbeat that always seemed to help calm him down; while Connor kept his hand rubbing the detective's back, focusing on keeping the man's heart rate down.

“Thank you.” Gavin finally said, voice cracking. “I'm sorry I'm-”

“Don't be sorry Gavin.” Connor said, his LED flickering yellow a moment as he leaned his head against Gavin's. “You can't control what your mind cooks up for you- and rA9 know's how many times you've had to wake me up.”

Gavin snorted and fell silent a moment, grip finally loosening and bringing one hand down to rub at a button on Connor's shirt. “Guess we're just a couple of broken souls.”

“I'd prefer to see it as a couple f healing... souls.” He still wasn't sure he could be classified as having one of those, but knew now wasn't the time to talk about something like that.

“Pft, yeah. Yeah I guess you would see it that way.” He finally groaned and pulled away from Connor and checked the time. “Shit... You probably need to head back home and get your stuff for work.”

“I'll grant you emotional distress for not noticing.” Gavin shot him a questioning look before Connor motioned to the front door where his bag had been dropped.

“You- you knew you'd be here the rest of the night?”

“I knew I'd want to be here the rest of the night.” Connor corrected, already seeing the path the self destructive detective could take that. “Come on, go get ready for today and we can head out early and go to that breakfast shop on the way to work.”

“Oh so a date is it?”

“To make sure you actually eat something healthy.” Connor quirked a brow. “I'd offer to cook for you, but have a feeling your fridge is lacking in food.”

Gavin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before he finally got up off the couch, several joints cracking as he did so. “Ah- fuck. We really were sitting like that for ages...”

“I'm sorry- I should have thought-”

“No. No you don't get to apologize. Haven't we talked about that? I feel we've talked about that before.”

Connor chuckled under his breath but nodded his head. “Very well.” He got up off the couch himself and went to grab his bag. “Now go shower and get ready, if we hurry we can arrive before the breakfast rush and actually get to eat there.”

“Mmmm bacon.” Reed said with a smirk.

“And eggs. Maybe some water.”

“Coffee.”

“And some water. When was the last time you actually had some of that?”

“Last night.... probably. What day is it?” Gavin said a playful smirk on his mouth, showing Connor he was just messing with him.

Soon the two of them were headed out the door, Gavin locking it behind them. “How'd you get here last night?”

“Cab.”

“Okay. Car or bike?”

“You own both?”

“Yeah- got the car cause it's sweet, then Elijah gave me the bike when I got the job as an officer.”

“An odd gift.”

“It's Elijah we're talking about. The man eats, sleeps, and breaths weird.”

Connor nodded his head slightly. “As enjoyable as the bike may be, let's take the car.”

Gavin nodded his head and flipped his keys around to the car. The car itself was something that Connor had seen multiple times at the precinct, but now instead of the dread it once caused him, it brought a smile to his lips as he realized it was very much a Gavin car. It was a two door, sleek design that boasted dark colors that helped soak in the Detroit sun on cold winter days. And with as clean and polished as the outside was, the inside was just as well kept. His apartment may look like he forgot what day trash day was every other week, but his car was the picture of clean. As Connor sat down he even noticed that there weren't any traces of cigarettes in the car any longer.

“You know...” Connor started as he buckled up while Gavin pulled out of the parking lot. “There was a time I used to hate seeing this car.”

Gavin snorted, but nodded his head. “Feeling was mutual when I saw Hanks. Sometimes it still is when I see Hanks.”

“Gavin.” Connor warned, but when he looked over he caught a grin on the mans face. Connor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, much as the detective did.

“Hey- don't go using that against me.” He complained.

“Don't go insulting Hank.”

“Alright, alright. I forget sometimes that even though I've known him longer, you're like the surrogate son to the man.”

“No- no I was officially taken on.”

“Ah shit- that's right you have his name don't you?”

“I needed something for the paper work for the DPD.”

“And that's what that android called you back at the high rise, yeah?”

“Affirmative.”

“Yeah- that's weird.”

“Gavin.” Connor chastised lightly. “If it weren't for Hank I don't think I ever would have become deviant.”

“Okay- look I know the man's important and all that, and yeah he played a roll in it. But at the end of the day Connor, you deviated because you're you. Hank didn't make you deviate, and I'm pretty sure the report I read had you deviating on that boat right?”

“Officially... but I think there was something in my program from the beginning that was faulty-”

“Not faulty Con.”

They both fell quiet at the nickname and Connor looked over at him, face blank, LED a forced blue so Gavin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Gavin's face of course went beat red and he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. “Um-” He cleared his throat and pointedly did not look at Connor. “S-”

“Con?” The android asked before Gavin could apologize. Gavin could only nod his head, risking a glance at the android, and clicking his tongue as he saw that weird blue swirling around on the android's temple.

“It- It was just a slip of the tongue.” He finally said.

Connor hummed and relaxed back into the seat as he looked out the window, finally allowing his LED to glow that bright blue that seemed more and more common when Gavin was around. “I personally liked it.” Hank had used it a few times and it had always made him happy then too. It made him feel like he was a human. Or at the very least alive. Because machines didn't have names and nick-names. They had a name and a serial number. So when people gave him nick-names or the like, it always made him feel happy.

But when Gavin said it? It seemed to bring an entirely different feeling to him. Happy didn't seem strong enough a word for what he was feeling. He glanced back over at Gavin so the detective could tell that he was being truthful. “Maybe not at work- people already think we're pulling some large prank on them all, but- but I like it.”

Gavin looked over and caught the bright blue of the LED and let out a relived sigh. “Okay- okay good. And fuck those guys.”

“Gavin you know why we're keeping it on the back burner.” He said with a snort.

“Yeah- yeah I know.” And he did. They had both decided that them not yelling or arguing with one another was going to be a big enough change for the department. They just didn't want to add onto that the complications of them knowing they were seeing one another. They knew they were walking a thin line for them to be going out with one another as it was legally, but besides the legal reasons, they didn't know how people would take to detective Reed going out with the golden boy of the department. He still had the reputation of the being the Precincts asshole, and was still treated as such.

Gavin had told Connor the second day back that he couldn't go defending him all the time. In fact to not defend him at all when he got into verbal altercations with others at the precinct. They had enough to deal with on their own, that they didn't need to slip up and alert everyone there what was really going on between them. Right now, though people were still wary of the entire change, they were still willing to accept that the hell they'd gone through on the undercover mission was enough to change their attitudes to one another. Though they all had a sneaking suspicion that Connor was just being too nice once again.

“Looks like we beat the crowd.” Connor said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the car.

“I should hope so. It's only been open like five minutes.”

“Just means everything is guaranteed fresh.”

“Your stuff is never fresh.” Connor shot him a look. “Hey it's the truth isn't it?” He defended as they walked inside, Gavin holding the door for Connor.

“Maybe, but you could let me lie to myself.” Connor said with a sigh.

“Alright. I'm sorry. Of course it's fresh. The finest thirium Popsicles, straight from New Jericho this morning.” He said with a flourish of his hand.

Connor shouldered him with a chuckle. “Don't be an ass Reed.”

With a chuckle they were seated at a booth and soon Gavin had a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him with a cup of coffee and a glass of water, while Connor ordered the thirium version of coffee, new on the menu that week. New Jericho was slowly getting android based products out and sent to the various restaurants around the world. It made Connor happy to have something other than alcohol and Popsicles to consume with others.

“So does that work like coffee?” Gavin asked as he watched the cup of steaming thirium in Connors mug. “Is that- is that safe to drink? Doesn't heating it change the chemical make up of it or something?”

Connor quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know I'm beginning to think that you faked not understanding androids this entire time. You certainly know how to talk the lingo.”

“My personal history with android knowledge aside, you dodge the question. Is that stuff okay to drink?”

“Yes Gavin.” He chuckled. “Markus wouldn't send something out that wasn't safe for androids to have.”

“Yeah- but he's also a companion android. He was made for stuff. You said that you weren't equipped for food and shit.” Gavin asked as he stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth.

“Yes, alright I'll grant you that. Everything you've said is factual, but pertains to human food. Not android food.”

“And so Thirium doesn't change when it's brought to coffee temperatures?”

“It certainly heats up while running through my systems.” Connor offered.

“Yeah but it's already inside you, you're not ingesting the stuff hot normally. So?” He motioned to the cup.

“Yes Gavin. This is safe for me to drink. Much like everything else that's been created, it's not just Thirium boiled and served hot. It has other chemicals, and components mixed in as well. Again we're not just wanting to mimic human living, we're wanting our own way of life, our own way of being 'human' and just plain Thirium won't cut it to be a cup of coffee.”

“So that thing has caffeine?”

“More or less.”

“Ah Fuck Connor, the last thing we need is you hyped up on caffeine. You're already too much of a ball of energy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You're a ball of energy that can't sit still for more than five minutes. Even now I can feel your leg bouncing up and down under the table.” Connor stilled his leg immediately, not even having realized he'd been doing it. “And even when you're standing up you can't be still. You got that little coin you're always flipping around, or what ever. The point is-” he pointed his fork at the android. “You already can't sit still, got too much energy pumping around or what ever, so the last thing you need is coffee.”

Connor paused a moment before his face turned into a pout as he looked at his coffee. “But I enjoy it...”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “So get decaff.” He said and focused on finishing his food.

“What?” Connor's LED blinked yellow.

“Decaff?” He said around his bite as he looked up. “You can't tell me Markus didn't create decaff?”

The android went quiet as his LED blinked yellow for a moment before he shook his head. “No- no I don't think he did.”

“Well that was stupid.”

“I don't think the solution would work without-”

“Don't even try that.” Gavin said as he finished his food. “Come on, I'll talk to Lilly about decaff later. Right now we need to get to work.”

Connor nodded his head and finished his coffee as Gavin paid for the check, then the two of them were back in the car and heading towards work.

“Gavin.” Connor said after a moment of silence, “Do you want to drop me off a little ways from the building? Then we wouldn't be seen-”

“Nah- fuck'em.”

“What story then would you like to give?” He asked as he looked at the detective.

“Umm...”

“That's what I thought. Let me out here Gavin and I'll see you inside.”

“Connor-”

“You and I both know it's for the best. People are already suspicious of us, we don't need to go adding to that.” He glanced in the back before he added, “And I'll pick up my bag from your place this evening. Probably shouldn't bring it in with me to work if we're going to pull this off.”

He sighed but nodded his head as he pulled over. “Think we'll ever not have to do this?”

“I don't know.” Connor said after a moment before he looked at the detective with a sad little smile. “But if this is all we have to worry about? I think we'll be okay.” He leaned over and placed a kiss against the others lips, and before he could pull away Gavin brought a hand up and caught the back of his head to keep him there a moment as he stole another kiss.

“Thank you again... for coming over.” He said softly as he leaned his forehead against the androids. “It- it means a lot that you did that for me.”

Connor smiled and brought a hand up and carded his fingers through the others hair. “Of course detective.” He said with a smile before he pulled away and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Gavin watched him a moment before took off towards the parking lot, while Connor pulled out his coin and started to thread it through his fingers.

When he got inside he realized that he'd beaten Hank to work, and in fact had beaten most of the staff to work. He checked the time and saw that it was a little earlier then normal, but he knew they'd probably be piling in any minute. So he settled down at his desk and started to get to work on yesterdays paperwork that had piled up. It was strange being back here. It was good, but also strange. They'd been back at work for a week now, and people still came over and asked him about the case, and how he was handling things. He had more plants on his desk now then he knew what to do with, and he had already taken quite a few back home. He hadn't realized just how much the department as a whole liked him. He supposed his world had never really gone further then Hanks desk. Now it extended to Gavin's.

Speaking of he realized he'd beaten the man into the station and frowned slightly. He shouldn't have beaten Gavin anywhere. The man had been in a car. He looked towards the entrance but saw no activity. He tapped his pen against his desk as he waited for the detective to appear.

_'Oh dear, worried about the good detective are we?'_

Connor scowled as the voice appeared once again, and quickly threw more walls up around the foreign entity and shut it up in his head. It had slowly been getting stronger and stronger as the weeks had passed, and though he had hoped it would go away, it had done anything but. If it kept growing the way it had been... he saw himself being unable to completely contain the thing in a matter of months... But that was months he had to work on fixing it so for the time being, he pushed the problem to the side, more worried that Gavin hadn't come in yet.

Finally the door opened up and Connor could hear a group of the men and women coming in. Maybe Gavin had simply been held up outside... talking to the others... He watched as everyone came in, most said 'Hi' or 'Good morning' towards him and he politely responded back with a nod and greeting here and there, but his eyes continued to look for Gavin. But he never showed. Something had happened- something had happened and he was sure of it.

He was about to pull up Gavin's number when the door opened again and he looked up, LED glitching between yellow and red as he willed it to be the detective... but it only ended up being Chris and Tina. Maybe they'd know though... maybe they'd asked Gavin to run an errand. Just because the detective hadn't made it inside yet, didn't mean the end of the world had happened. He was just on edge from their last case together. Regardless though he frowned and got up from his desk and walked over to them.

“Oh hey Connor- you're looking good.” Tina said with a smile.

“Hello.” He said with a quick inclination of his head in greeting. “I am sorry but did you see Detective Reed outside just now? I thought I had seen his car pass by the window earlier... but he has yet to come in.”

Chris frowned and shook his head as he looked to Tina, who also shook her head. “Can't say that I did- you sure it was Gavin's car?”

Connor frowned and swallowed, before shaking his head slightly. “No- no it might not have been.” Already he was pulling up Gavin's number in his head and dialing it. “It was only a glimpse after all.”

Tina smiled and laughed lightly. “Ah don't worry, the headache's not coming in yet.”

Connor forced a quick smile and nodded his head. “No- no of course.” He said. “I'll see you two later.” He said and gave a small wave of his hand before he stepped back to his desk. He called Gavin's phone and listened as it rang inside his head for what felt like ages, and ended up going to voicemail. He frowned and clicked off the connection, before shooting the man a text.

[Gavin: Where are you?]

He waited until Tina and Chris disappeared into the break room, before he got up from the desk and quickly made his way outside and towards the parking lot. Though neither of them had seen the car, Connor found it in the back where Gavin always parked, and in their defense it was a some what hard place to see a car if you weren't looking for it.

He ran over to the car and looked inside only to find it was empty. His thirium pump started to beat faster as his stress levels started to rise. He scanned the area around the car and found evidence of a struggle. Along the top of the car he found a small patch of red and hesitantly dipped his finger in it, before analyzing it. He felt as though he was going to be sick when Gavin's profile popped up in his vision.

He quickly pushed the file away and started to look for a clue as to where the man had been taken, and found skid marks just on the other side of Gavin's car.

He knelt down and quickly identified the type of tire he was looking for and ran it through his database to see what cars used those types of tires. The entire time he felt as though he was going to be sick, but knew he had to push through and get this done, Gavin's life might be on the line here. He had a small list of cars the tires could belong to and quickly ran to the nearest camera that was pointed towards the exit. He pulled his skin back and connected with the camera and identified the car that had taken Gavin.

He quickly popped the locks on Gavin's car, thankful the man enjoyed new age tech that he could hack into, and was soon zooming down the street, pulling up camera after camera following the video feed of where the car had been, hoping to catch up to it before he lost it on the cameras.

...

Gavin was pissed off. He was beyond pissed off as he sat in the back of a car, between two of Robby's goons. Even as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from where they'd slammed him into his own car, he didn't feel fear, he didn't feel worried, he was just pissed off. Pissed off and offended they'd gotten the slip on him. “You know this is now kidnapping a police officer right? Are you really that mental?”

Neither of the other two said a word though and Gavin groaned as he felt his phone buzz again. No doubt it was Connor freaking out that he hadn't made it inside yet. “You know, you picked a pretty bad time to do this- I actually had someone waiting for me inside, and you better believe he's going to be all over your ass.”

“Shut it Reed.” The one driving finally said, eyes glancing back at him in the mirror. “Robs needs to talk to you, unofficially.”

“Couldn't call?”

“No.”

Gavin frowned at the seriousness to his voice, and perked up slightly. “What's going on?”

“Robs will explain it when we get there.”

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can I at least answer my phone? That person who's going to kick your ass is blowing it up.”

“Is it that android?”

“What if it was?” Gavin asked defensively.

“No. This has to do with androids.” He said. “We can't trust any of them.”

“Oh are you fucking serious right now? That's what this is all about? The hate you still hold towards them?”

“No. It's something more- something's got the boss freaked out. He'll have to tell you.”

Gavin frowned but didn't ask another question as they pulled into the gangs territory. He knew from personal experience, that the camera feeds in this area of town were bugged, tapped by Robs personal I.T. guy, keeping all unwanted activities off the records. He really hoped Connor wasn't tracking him by camera's, or had caught up in someway... He had no doubt in his mind that Connor was following them somehow, he just wasn't sure how.

They eventually stopped outside a little diner where Gavin was finally pulled out of the car,while a jacket slung over his hands to keep people from knowing they were cuffed. He followed them inside, his curiosity piqued by the way Robs was handling this. As they stepped through the door a little bell jingled, alerting the room to their presence, but no one bothered looking up except the waiter. “He's in the back.” The man said with a job of his thumb before he went back to work.

He sighed as he was pushed through the back door and into the middle of his old gang members. “Gavin! So good of you to be able to join us.” Robby said with a smile on his face.

Gavin scowled and held up his cuffed hands, under the jacket. “Didn't have much of a choice Robs.” He snapped. "what the hell is this all about?" 

"Something very serious my friend-" 

"I am not your friend-" 

"Is that Gavin I hear yelling in my diner?" Gavin paused as he heard the voice, and a smirk started to pull at the corner of his mouth. “Ah- my little Pachuco, look at you! You look like hell Gavin.” The owner of the voice was no one other than Maria, the wife of Robby and personal fan of Gavin. She walked into the room, her heels clicking against the tiles as her eyes landed on the detective. “Ay- what have these matones done to you?” She walked up to him and made a point of looking him over.

“Hey Maria-” He said, allowing her to look him over. “Nothing I can't handle.” He said the smirk still on his lips. 

“Ah- I remember when you came around for dinner!” She looked to her husband and glared at the man. “¿Qué es esto? Él es nuestro amigo!” She snapped and Gavin knew Robby was about to get an earful if he wasn't careful.

“Baby- baby it's not what it looks like-”

“Oh?” She raised both her eyebrows as she pulled the coat off Gavin's hands and lifted them up by the small chain that linked them together. “This is not what it looks like? He put them on himself then, hmm?” She clicked her tongue before she looked to the man beside the detective and held out her hand. “Give me the key.” She said. The man hesitated and started to look to Robby. “Don't you look at him. This is my roof, my place, my rules. Give. Me. The. Key.” The man nodded his head and handed over the key without a second thought. “Gracias.” She said with a shake of her head before she undid his cuffs.

“Thanks Maria.” He said under his breath.

“For you guapo, anything.” She said with a wink before she turned back to Robby. “Now- why don't you join Gavin and I in the kitchen away from the rest of your thugs.” She said with a wave of both of her hands, before walking to the door, with Gavin following right behind her.

“Maria- Maria it's not what you think.” Robby said as he followed after them.

Gavin had his phone out as soon as he passed the door frame and saw four texts from Connor and three missed calls. “Shit-” He started to dial the number back, when the phone was snatched out of his hands.

“Gavin- no calls.”

“Give him the phone back!”

“Maria he's trying to call that android- aren't you?”

“So what if I am?” He snapped as he reached for his phone.

“He could be compromised.” Robby replied.

“Compromised? You don't even know him-”

“No but he still could be.”

“Robby let him call his android.” Maria said crossing her arms as she leaned against a counter.

“But-”

“I think Gavin would know if his android were malfunctioning. It's not exactly a subtle thing is it?”

Gavin frowned at the way they were talking, but Robby sighed and handed the phone back to Gavin. “But I'm serious I need to talk with you.”

“You could have called.” He hissed as he dialed Connor's number. Gavin closed his eyes as Connor picked the phone up and immediately shot into questions- “Hey- hey Connor, yeah no no I'm okay. It's Robby- Yeah, yeah that one. I'm not worried, Maria's here. Do you know where here is?” Gavin snorted and nodded his head. “Yeah- I figured you would. Yeah no, come on in. Don't- don't fight anyone, Maria?” He looked to her, “will come get you?” He both asked her and told Connor at the same time. Maria smiled and nodded her head before she walked towards the front. “Yeah- don't worry you can't miss her- yeah see you in a minute.” He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket before he glared back at Robby.

“You were about to have corpses out there.”

“Over protective boyfriend?”

“We've been through hell and back at this point- you did the worse thing you could have done to get my attention.”

“Well you weren't showing up at our normal spot-”

“And I wonder why that fucking was?” He snapped.

“So I freaked out he was an android- can you blame me?”

“Yes I fucking can!”

“Gavin-” Reed turned around just in time to see Connor come through the door and straight for him, wrapping his arms around the detective as he shot Robby a look. “Are you alright detective?” He asked as his LED flashed red.

“Yeah I'm really okay, just pissed off.”

“He didn't-”

“No. He's an ass of a man, but Maria was here to stop him.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Connor. I've heard some things about you. Though only from Robby because Gavin doesn't come round for dinner anymore.”

“Alright- alright! Now can I talk to him about what we saw woman?!” Robby snapped pulling at his hair. “This is important! Not chit chat time!”

“Don't you yell at me.” She snapped back, “You should have just asked me to invite him over for lunch. It would have been less of a mess.”

“Maria-”

“Don't you Maria me-”

“Why are we here.” Gavin quickly stepped in, before the two of them could escalate things. Connor was still wrapped around him, much like a cat and seemed to have no intentions of letting the man go anytime soon. He could hear his thirium pump was beating faster then it normally did, and so leaned back into the android, helping to reassure him that he was really okay.

“Don't you use this against me- but we had android last night-”

“Robby.” Gavin groaned.

“I know- I know. It was from the junk yards. Never deviated or nothing. And that's why what happened was so freaky. Gavin the thing- the thing talked.”

Gavin wasn't impressed. “That's what you kidnapped me to tell me about? A talking android?” He was just holding in his anger.

“No- not just a talking android imbecile they all can talk- but this one. It was like two people at the same time were talking.”

“Could it have been a low battery? He was from the junk yard.” Connor offered, trying not to show how much the conversation was bothering him.

“We thought about that- when Robby came home and showed me the footage, there was something wrong about it.” Maria spoke up. “It wasn't right.” She looked to Gavin. “Like it had been... hacked.”

Gavin frowned and started to shake his head. “No- no it can't have been hacked. They put in precautions to all the androids after the heartless cases.”

“I know that's what they said, but, and no offense Connor, they also said they'd never deviate. Said they were just machines. Yet here he is.” Maria added, motioning to Connor.

“It wasn't right-”

“Let me see the footage.” Connor said.

“It's- it's not pretty.”

“Let me see.” He insisted.

Robby sighed but brought his phone out and pulled up the video before he handed it over to the two of them. “When we saw it, we knew it was bad news for... everyone.”

On the screen was an android who had obviously never deviated, and in fact seemed an older model. What was going on certainly made Connor feel sick inside and he tried not to think of how this was what Gavin used to do to androids... then there was a change in the android on the screen. Where he had been limp and submissive he suddenly jolted upwards and seemed to freeze in place a moment, before his head lolled to one side and the android... grinned. 'FinAlLy!' It really did sound like there were two voices coming from the android, something that pulled at Connor's memory. The android then proceeded to pull himself up off the ground and started to attack the humans around him. He didn't do a very good job as he'd been pretty banged up to begin with, but still- it certainly was with a determination that was neither machine... or deviated. Like it was a puppet of some kind. 'ThIs iS bUt tHE beGinINg!' the android yelled, then one of the men shot him in the head and it fell into a heap on the ground.

“What the actual fuck.” Gavin said as they handed the phone back.

“You see why I can't take it to the police-”

“Robby I am the police.”

“But you're my friend.”

“Really?”

“You've been my friend. And it's as a friend that I am giving this to you. I- it feels like something big is coming. Something that if you can't figure out how to stop it, will cause like a war or something to break out between androids and humans.”

“Robs you're going crazy.”

“No man- didn't you hear what it said? Talking about it only being the beginning? This is serious shit man.”

“He's right Gavin- we shouldn't dismiss it, but at the present it's only happened to one android- and I'm assuming you got rid of the body?”

“You bet your ass I did. Didn't want it to curse my house or anything.”

Gavin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright- alright Connor and I'll look into it and see if there's anything else going on, but Robs you gotta stop this shit. It doesn't matter it was an android that never deviated, it was still an android. An AI. No more, or next time I have to bring you in. Got it?”

“He's got it. I'll make sure of it.” Maria said and stepped back up to Connor and Gavin. “But I'm serious you, both of you, must come round for dinner. Life is not the same without you in it Gavin. Promise me?”

“Yeah- yeah alright we'll round for dinner one day.” Gavin said with a nod of his head.

“Good, and I promise next time, I'll call if we have something like this again.”

“Thanks Maria.” Maria smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Gavin's cheek, before also placing one on Connors. “You be good, and I'll talk to Robby about his manners.”

Gavin nodded his head, and waved good bye before he walked out of the restaurant with Connor, Gavin's car waiting for them. “That android-”

“Shit Connor I don't know if I want to think about that. We've only just dealt with Cyberlife and the tower, Rose and her uprising. The last thing we need right now is some hacker going around.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Let's just focus on us. We have enough to deal with right now trying to integrate back into work. This- this isn't our problem. Tell Nine what's going on then leave it be.”

“But what if it's something serious?”

“Honestly? I think it was a glitch with the android that got triggered because of the activities that were going on. It was freaky, sure. But there's nothing to back up it was anything more than a freak accident. Don't- don't go looking for problems that just aren't there.” Connor took a breath to argue the point, but Gavin laced their fingers together and caught his eyes with his own. “Please?”

Connor sighed but finally nodded his head. “Very well Gavin. We'll let this be for now. You're probably right anyways. A freak accident, a glitch in the android's system.”

“See? There we go. Now on to more pressing matters- like what the hell we're going to tell the department about both of us being late together?”

“That... is a very good question detective.”

“That is very much not helpful Connor.”

“How about... you almost got hit by a car when you were trying to pull into the parking lot, you called me to help you chase them through the city as I can click into the camera's.”

“Alright- and the reason we're back empty handed?”

“Zipped across the bridge before we could catch them.”

Gavin snorted and shook his head. “That sounds so stupid.”

Connor made a slight 'oh' with his mouth while his LED spun yellow before leaning back in his seat. “Alright- stop by the donuts shop and we'll bring back some of those, and everyone will be happy.”

“Now that's what I'm talking about.”

Soon they were back at the precinct, with donuts in hand, all questions about why they had come in together gone from everyone's mind, as the sugar rush coursed through them. Gavin caught Connor's attention and gave him a quick wink, which the android returned before they both turned to their respective desks and continued their day as normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!   
This story was not planned at all. But when I sat down today it was the story that demanded to be written. This is set between 'Undercover Fun' and 'Double Trouble' and in facts plays right into Double Trouble.   
Hope y'all enjoy c; 
> 
> As always I claim to own nothing but the idea and the oc's.


End file.
